


The Greatest Show

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: The VKs are drafted into the school talent show. Mal and Evie decide to duet and sing their completely platonic friendship song "Space Between". Those who watch the act with two functioning eyes have some reservations about the platonic nature of it all.





	The Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal was sure that she and her friends had already proved themselves a force for good, she didn’t see why they had to prove it  _again_  with forced school spirit. Fairy Godmother assured them it was nothing at all like a test of their goodness when she signed up Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie for Auradon Prep’s yearly talent show. On the contrary, it was their chance to really show the school who they were and what they could do. Mal just wished that showing the school who they were and what they could do wasn’t mandatory for VKs.  
  
“What am I supposed to do? Turn a prince into a frog on stage?” Mal grumbled after hearing the news from Fairy Godmother, hanging off the edge of Evie’s bed. “Not anymore, thanks to  _someone’s_ insistence that I give up my spellbook.”  
  
Evie, hovering near her dress rack and making a list of materials and their prices, glanced at Mal over the top of her clipboard.  
  
“I’ve already admitted that volunteering my mirror and your spellbook for display at the museum may have been a little premature, now why don’t you make like the queen of Arendelle and let it go?” Evie lightly scolded. “Besides, you don’t need your spellbook to do magic.”  
  
“As if anyone’s going to let me do magic at the talent show anyway,” Mal again grumbled.  
  
“Do it fast enough and no one can stop you.”  
  
Mal had to admit, she liked to see that choosing good hadn’t dulled Evie’s devious side.   
  
“What are  _you_ going to do?” Mal asked, rolling over and sitting up, snatching Evie’s pillow to hug it close.  
  
Evie sighed, setting the clipboard on the desk and taking a seat in front of her laptop.  
  
“I have no idea. Here I am running my own business and suddenly questioning if I even have talent.”  
  
Somehow it was easier for Mal to think for Evie than it was to think for herself.  
  
"You can sing,” she noted.  
  
Evie gasped the moment the lightbulb went off above her head, turning around in her chair to face Mal.  
  
“And  _you_  can sing! We could perform together and sing a duet!”  
  
Mal was back to dramatically flopping herself over the edge of the bed, hanging upside down with her hair spilling over like a violet waterfall.  
  
“What would we even sing together?” she wondered.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, anything we want. It’s not like we came to win, we’re only doing this because Fairy Godmother volunteered us for it. I’m almost positive Carlos is just going to go up on stage and pretend that Dude is a ventriloquist dummy.”  
  
Mal laughed at the thought of that, Dude incessantly chattering away in front of the whole school while Carlos just sat back and kept his mouth shut.  
  
“We could sing Space Between,” Evie suggested. “We already know the words, it’s not like we’d have to spend time rehearsing or anything.”  
  
Mal threatened to make herself dizzy with as much as she was throwing herself around on the bed, again sitting up and pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
“E, that’s kind of a personal song, don’t you think?”  
  
“I know, you’re right, but I just have so many dress orders for next month’s dance to fill and I really don’t have the time to waste on this talent show,” Evie bit her lip and batted her eyes, her version of silently pleading for Mal to go along with the idea so it could all be over and done with.  
  
And it worked, Mal gave in without any sort of a fight.  
  
“Okay. We’ll sing Space Between.”  
  
When the day of the talent show came, Mal and Evie wound up as the very last acts, relegated to waiting backstage in the school’s auditorium, watching the curtains swish every few minutes as acts went out and acts came back. Evie looked over in time to see a sort of disquiet in Mal’s expression as she waited.  
  
“…You’re not nervous, are you?” Evie asked. It wasn’t like Mal to be nervous.  
  
Mal shook her head.  
  
“No, not nervous…it’s just the fact that you and I are the only ones who know Space Between. I kind of liked it just being our song.”  
  
Evie smiled a reassuring smile, a silent promise to Mal.  
  
“It’s still our song, no matter who else hears it. It’ll always be our song. Always.”  
  
A knowing smirk crept across Mal’s face.  
  
“You’re trying to get me to say it, aren’t you?” she guessed.  
  
“I’m trying to get you to say it,” Evie didn’t hesitate.  
  
“…It will always be you and me,” Mal said it, wearing a warm smile as she did.  
  
And when they went out on stage, finally getting their turn, they forgot all about the silly notion of a talent show. The stage disappeared, as did the crowd out front, and Mal and Evie simply sang to each other. It was funny how what was once meant to be a goodbye song was now their never-say-goodbye song, Mal and Evie’s vow that until the end of their days and maybe even after, they would still be Mal and Evie. It showed in the way they sang, hand in hand, their fingers twined together as eyes of brown easily became fixated and utterly lost in eyes of green.  
  
It wasn’t even an act for them, they sang now just as they did back on The Isle, with every bit of sentiment ringing clear in the words. If the two weren’t so busy watching each other, they would’ve seen that the audience before them was riveted, spelled by beautiful voices like a ship falls prey to the spell of sirens.  
  
Not even claps and cheers shook them out of it at first when they had finished, they held on to one another so tightly, just like how their song swore that they would never have to let each other go. Only when Fairy Godmother strolled out to praise all the acts and bring the talent show to an end did Mal and Evie, still hand in hand, make their way backstage. Jay was there, as was Carlos, the two boys appearing to have been waiting for them.  
  
“Where did  _that_  come from?” Carlos asked them, wondering how they pulled off such a heartfelt act with a song no one had even heard before.  
  
“Back when we were on The Isle trying to rescue Ben, before we met you guys at the docks—”  
  
“When Mal insisted she wasn’t coming back to Auradon and I thought I was going to have to say goodbye to her forever,” Evie chimed in.  
  
“We sort of just…sang that song to each other,” Mal finished. “It was our way of saying that it didn’t matter if I was on The Isle and Evie was in Auradon, we’d still be friends no matter what.”  
  
“Just friends?” Jay raised an eyebrow and flashed a cocky grin.  
  
The girls frowned at him.  
  
“What does that mean?” Mal demanded.  
  
“It means you two looked like you were about to make out in front of the whole school,” Dude barked from Carlos’ arms.  
  
The boy scrambled to clamp a hand over the dog’s fuzzy mouth while faced with wide eyes from Evie and a crippling glare from Mal.  
  
“I-It was just…you know…intense,” Carlos corrected with a nervous smile. “Really emotional.”  
  
“Really romantic, congratulations,” Jay teased, snickering to himself as Carlos dared to let Dude’s mouth loose just long enough to elbow him.    
  
“Evie and I happen to be best friends, thank you very much,” Mal sternly said, green eyes flashing with fire.  
  
“Oh sure, best friends stare dreamily into each other’s eyes and wind up in each other’s arms all the time,” Jay kept on laughing, dodging Carlos’ next elbow.  
  
“Girls aren’t afraid to show one another their sensitive sides,” Evie haughtily told him. “Unlike you  _boys_ , who need minimum safe distance on a hug.”  
  
Jay wouldn’t be convinced otherwise, keeping his bemused grin and winking at the two as Jane, in charge of keeping all the acts organized, went around clutching her clipboard and congratulating everyone on a job well done before coming over to the VKs.  
  
“Mal! Evie! That was amazing! You really have the most beautiful voices, and they’re even more beautiful together. I’m so happy for you guys! I didn’t know you were—”  
  
“We’re not,” the pair dully said together.  
  
Jane frowned.  
  
“You’re not?”  
  
Jay excused himself to go stand in a corner and burst into laughter.  
  
“We’re not,” Mal snapped, a bit testily. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we did our part, and the show is over. See you guys later.”  
  
Mal took Evie’s hand and stormed off, leaving the somewhat stunned eyes of Carlos and Jane watching them in their wake.  
  
“…They aren’t together?” Jane curiously questioned, floored by the thought that two people who had just given a performance of that caliber didn’t have something going on on the side.  
  
“Uhh…” was all Carlos could offer.  
  
“Come on, the  _science room_ doesn’t even have as much chemistry as those two!!” Dude loudly yipped.  
  
Mal and Evie swore they heard Jay’s teasing, grade-school laughter all the way to their dorm. The sun was starting to set as they hurried into their room, closing the door before letting out heavy sighs, relieved to have the inane talent show put behind them. Mal kicked off her shoes and dropped onto her bed, leaning back against the headboard and letting herself relax after the two hours of a Saturday she’d wasted holed up behind stage. Evie locked the door behind her, pressing her back against it as she turned around to face Mal.  
  
“…They’re onto us,” she said, this time biting her lip out of anxious nerves instead of cutely trying to get her way.  
  
“I  _told_ you it was a personal song!” Mal pointed an accusing finger at Evie, pinning the invisible feeling of blame that was suddenly hanging in the air on her.  
  
“Baby, we didn’t have anything else! It was either that or you going up there and pulling a rabbit out of a hat!”  
  
Mal found herself overcome with a sly smile.  
  
“I could’ve done cheap, cheesy magic tricks, now that you mention it. So long as I had the beautiful magician’s assistant,” she said wickedly, looking Evie up and down.  
  
Evie rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
“Oh sure, because me on stage in a corset and fishnets would  _never_  tip anyone off. You wouldn’t be able to keep your eyes off of me. Or your hands.”  
  
“Would you complain?” Mal teased.  
  
Evie came over, crossing the room to climb up next to Mal and snuggle into her waiting arms.  
  
“I think we can still get away with this,” Evie murmured, closing her eyes as Mal pressed a kiss to her temple. “Just for a little while longer.”  
  
“You and I both know the truth will have to come out someday.”  
  
“Interesting choice of words,” Evie giggled. “And I know, I’m not worried or scared, it’s just fun and exciting where we’re at now. It’s only you, and it’s only me. I  _really_  like being your secret.”  
  
“I like being yours.”  
  
Evie tilted her head up, her eyes inquisitive as she studied the soft planes of Mal’s face.  
  
“My secret?”  
  
Mal kissed her, deeply, pulling her in so close and letting her fingers loose to play in waves of blue hair as a blissful sigh escaped out of Evie’s lips and into hers.  
  
“…No, E. Just yours.”


End file.
